Blondie and sparky
by Gambit's green eyed Chere
Summary: The story starts during the episode Day of black sun and goes though the episodes till the end. Ezra and Zuko have been friends since they were little, together they've watched each other grow and mature so much, can Ezra help Zuko defeat his father and possibly grow to love each other? I know you guys are skeptical of O.C's but please give mine a try. and sorry for the bad summary


**Hello Everyone, So, I'm gonna work really hard on this story. The inspiration for my other story kinda died like a fart in my brain, so I'm gonna try really hard not to get sidetracked on this and abandon it, So please read and review, the inspiration of reviews and favorites do wonders, you have no idea.**

 **Disclaimer** : **I do not own ATLA, But I do Own Ezra.**

 **P.s: I'm Looking for a beta if possible for this story.**

 **Without further ado, Sparky and blondie.**

 **BLONDIEANDSPARKYBLONDIEANDSPARKYBLONDIEANDSPARKYBLONDIEANDSPARKY** **(This is the page break)**

 _Present day_

 _(Ezra Pov)_

She raced through the ancient tunnels her father had told her about as a child. Ironically, she had spent the majority of her childhood exploring these tunnels. Who knew it would come in handy later in her life. Her feet slid to a stop in front of a dead end adorned with eyelets to look through. The guard outfit she wore felt hot and uncomfortable and she relished the feeling of the helmet being off for the moment to look through the eye-holes. Her best friends voice echoed off the rock in the firelords cavern as she looked in on the scene.

"Coward!" The firelord stood up baiting Zuko.

The firelord began Sinisterly grinning as he spoke "If you had any real courage you'd stick around until the sun comes out, Don't you want to know what happened to your mother."

Behind the wall I froze, my eyes widening. Zuko stopped and turned around slowly.

"What happened that night?" Zuko said in a determined voice.

A shit eating grin spread out on the firelord face. "My father, firelord Azulon had commanded me to do the unthinkable, to you my own son. I was going to do it too, your mother found out and swore she would protect you at all costs, she knew I wanted the throne and she proposed a plan, a plan in which I would become firelord and your life would be spared."

I blinked back tears. Fucking monster.

"Your mother did vicious treasonous things that night, she knew the consequences and accepted them, for her treason she was banished."

Tears ran down Zuko's face. "So she's alive?" He said almost whispering.

Grinning again the firelord continued. "Perhaps, now I realize banishment is far too merciful a penalty for treason, your penalty will be far steeper."

I held back a scream as Ozai shot lightning at his own son. Only to be shocked (no pun intended hah) by Zuko planting himself firmly and redirecting it. Then he was gone and i ran after him.

 **BLONDIEANDSPARKYBLONDIEANDSPARKYBLONDIEANDSPARKYBLONDIEANDSPARKY**

 ****"Zuko!" I yelled forgetting I still had my disguise on. Suddenly I was pressed by my neck against the wall by him, his face close to mine.

His golden eyes smoldered and felt as if they were burning into me. "Zuko, come on, you know who I am." I said Laughing.

His eyes squinted at me and he took off my helmet, if he was shocked to see me he didn't show it for long. "What are you doing here Ezra?" He said in a husky voice.

My eyes flashed with a twinge of emotion. "I told you, I'd follow you wherever you needed me."

His eyebrow rose a little and a small Knowing smile broke out. "You and your tunnels huh?" He said, knowing I had watched the whole dealio from the tunnels.

I Smirked "I've got room in my war balloon." He offered.

My face softened and I sighed. "Thanks, but I want to say goodbye to my father."

He pulled me into a hug."I understand. Be safe Ezra."

He looked out towards the gates of Azulon. "Where's Iroh?" I said a little confused they were not together.

He looked down and his eyes shimmered with guilt.

"I don't know, he wasn't in the prison." He said then switching his gaze to the looming prison next to us.

I put my hand on his shoulder. "After this invasion, we'll meet up with the Avatar and find him, you'll see." I said determinedly

He nodded.I put my helmet back on and paused "I'm proud of you Zuko."

And ran towards the beach.

 **BLONDIEANDSPARKYBLONDIEANDSPARKYBLONDIEANDSPARKYBLONDIEANDSPARKY**

 _(Zuko's Pov)_

He lay in his bed in the empty room at the western air temple. It had been a long day.

he couldn't sleep. Katara had threatened him and everyone but Toph thought he was going to make them into kabobs when their backs were turned. Ezra was supposed to meet up with him here, but she was nowhere to be found. He turned in his bed a little angry at her and thought about the first time he had met his bestfriend.

 _Flashback_

 _"Psst"_

 _I looked around and saw a face peeking out from behind a palace pillar. A smile broke out on my face at the thought of a new playmate, and I ran towards the face. I Stopped when I reached the pillar and opened my mouth in shock, her hair was made of gold._

 _"Wow, I've never seen hair as pretty as yours." I watched her face as a small blush and a smile appeared._

 _"My Daddy says it means destiny has a special plan for me in mind." She said excitedly. I wrinkled my nose._

 _"Your dad sounds like my uncle Iroh." I said._

 _She snickered. "My names Ezra, wanna go play hide and explode?"_

 _I smiled happy to have a normal friend for the first time. "Sound fun! I'm Zuko by the_

 _Way."_

 **BLONDIEANDSPARKYBLONDIEANDSPARKYBLONDIEANDSPARKYBLONDIEANDSPARKYBLONDIEANDSPARKY**

 _(Ezra's Pov)_

I sat in my prison cell staring down at my hands. I thought about Zuko. I smiled to myself. Someone who'd been on my mind constantly it seemed like. I didn't mind though. I had grown up with him. The first time I had met him I had snuck into the palace due to my curious nature. My hands absently wandered to a strand of my hair, back then he'd told me it was pretty. After that first encounter, some soldiers had come to her house and told her father that prince Zuko requested her to have a "royal" play date with him. She laughed softly to herself. After that she was told by Zuko that she was free to come and go in the palace to see him whenever she wanted.

Until one day five years later.

 _Flashback_

Her feet took her as fast as possible to his room, her dad had given her two Katanas and she wanted to show her best friend.

She started to say his name as she reached his doors, but she stopped. His normally decorated room was bare.

"Miss Ezra?" Someone said.

She whirled around to face zuko's maid.

"Where's Zuko?"

Her face paled and it seemed like she spoke in slow motion. "Prince Zuko has been banished."

 _End flashback_

After his banishment, she'd left the fire nation. Traveled the world and 3 years later found herself on Kyoshi island. She'd felt at home there, and asked if she could train as a Kyoshi warrior. At first they wouldn't let her, but when she had saved a little girl from drowning they accepted. She had become good friends with a girl named Suki, the leader of the Kyoshi and had stayed there out of sight till, what do you know, the Avatar showed up. She looked up as a food tray was violently shoved into the slot in her door. She sighed and went back to her thoughts. It didn't take long for Zuko to show up on kyoshi. His face had shocked her. He wasn't the little boy she grew up with, he was angry and scarred. She had left kyoshi that day. Knocking out a guard and putting on his uniform. She stayed with him. Without him knowing. she just watched over him. Her most vivid memory on that ship was feeling like she was going to throw up after hearing Iroh tell the crew about Zuko's scar. She hated Ozai. She had never wanted to kill anyone before. But Ozai was a completely different story. A few days before the northern water tribe was to be invaded she had been separated from him due to Zhao taking Zuko's fleet and She decided to go back home to the fire nation for a while. Her fire bending was lacking and she needed to train with her father. A month or two had gone by when she heard that the prince was returning to the Fire nation. To say she was ecstatic was an understatement. The day he got back she had all but run to the palace.

 **BLONDIEANDSPARKYBLONDIEANDSPARKYBLONDIEANDSPARKYBLODIEANDSPARKYBLONDIEANDSPARKY**

 _(Zuko's Pov)_

Flashback

I sat there feeding the turtleducks quietly. I had betrayed uncle. My father had accepted me back home. Shouldn't I be happy?

"ZUKO!" I hardly had time to react before a pair of ivory white arms embraced me fiercely.

"Zuko, oh my Agni, I missed you so much." A feminine voice said.

My good eye widened and my face broke out into the biggest grin. "EZRA! You're here!"

She broke the embrace and I saw what the years had done to her. Her blonde hair was down instead of up, going just past her shoulders. Her green eyes seemed to sparkle as she smiled. She wore what looked like a red kyoshi outfit except the shirt stopped below her -internal blush- Well developed breasts. Her stomach was toned and she wore red Kyoshi warrior like pants that ended just after her knees and strapped to her back were twin katanas.

I blushed when I realized she had said something and that I was staring, but she just smiled.

"Look different don't I?" She reached out and ruffled my long hair.

"You look different too." She said,

Her eyes drifted to my scar and I tensed. "I heard what Ozai did to you." she said quietly.

That was one of the things I really liked about her. She was blunt about most things. It felt refreshing almost. Her hand cautiously touched the marred skin and her skin felt cool on it.

"Where's you're uncle, I thought he'd be with his favorite nephew." My face fell as the guilt punched me in the stomach forcing me to my knees. Her face suddenly worried dropped down with me. I forced the words out willing myself not to cry.

"I betrayed him, god's Ezra what have I done?" She pulled me into a hug and I told her everything that had happened since my banishment. She had remained by my side after that, always looking out for me even the day of the invasion. She had told in no specific terms that she would not leave me again and that she would follow me into battle no matter where or who against.

BLONIEANDSPARKYBLONDIEANDSPARKYBLONDIEANDSPARKYBLONDIEANDSPARKY\

woooo that took a while to edit. I hope my grammar's not to bad.

I love constructive criticism BTW PLEASE READ AND REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE.


End file.
